The Sky King
by Zephyire
Summary: Having run away from Konoha, Naruto changes his dream. To fly. With help from Kyuubi, he’ll find that with a little speed, it’s possible. Having been shunned by villagers, he’ll seek those like him, and found a new village.
1. Spread Your Wings

**The Sky King**

**By: Zephyire

* * *

**

A little sumpin' sumpin' to take a break from my (what will be) uber long story, One Man Alone is not a Pirate. (It's got to cover 103 more chapters than what Naruto manga has. 340 vs 443)

P.S. I've already started OMAP chapter 9, so no worries!

**Disclaimer**: The writer of this story does not own Naruto nor Air Gear or any of its characters. All characters in this story not from Naruto or Air Gear are original characters created by the writer, and in no way borrowed or stolen from anyone else, and similarity to persons real or fictional is purely coincidental and entirely unintentional.

**Chapter dedicated to**: Rubix3 (nice name) (ARGH! There's suppose to be a carrot up between the x and the 3 : ( sorry I can't get it to stay)

**Note**: The dedication goes to reviewers (So if you want your name here, **review!**)

**Summary**: Having run away from Konoha, Naruto changes his dream. To fly. With help from Kyuubi, he'll find that with a little speed, it's possible. Having been shunned by villagers, he'll seek those like him, and found a new village.

* * *

"**YURA YURA to… yuganda sora e, kimi no moto e tonde yuke…"**

"**In these wavering skies, I will fly to you…"**

**Chapter 1: Spread Your Wings

* * *

**

"There he is! There's the demon!" One villager called out, raising his cliché pitchfork and torch.

A tiny orange blur raced down the side streets of the village Konoha. Panting heavily, the blur ducked into a deserted alleyway.

_Welcome to my life. Name's Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto if you were interested. But then again, most people aren't. To most, I'm the 'demon spawn', 'evil incarnate', or even 'monster'._

_And you know what? I hate this place. I realized that when I was three years old. When masked villagers attacked and burned down the orphanage I was living in. They didn't care about the other children or the care takers. They just wanted me dead. So I ran. I live in the streets, cloaked in shadows. Thing that sucks is, I'm only six years old. I've had to grow up fast._

"He went this way! I found Him!"

_Crap, I just can't get a break._

Naruto jumped from one wall to the other and finally got to the roof. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he scanned the area for any threats. Finding none, he jumped back to the ground and began to run back to the small alley way in the Red Light District that he was calling home for the week.

Unfortunately, he just wasn't lucky enough. Seemed like one of the store owners in the area had ratted out his hiding place. Two men were tearing through his possessions. They were burning his clothes, but taking the little amount of money he had saved. The two looked up when they heard Naruto turn to flee.

Lifting up a walkie talkie, the one on left said "Found him…"

The one on the right kicked a pile of garbage, unearthing a jutsu scroll.

"What the? The demon's been stealing our techniques! I'll kill 'im!" The man yelled, slinging the large scroll on to his back.

"Give those back…they belong to me…"

"Like hell! These belong to the village of Konoha! There is no way I'd give 'em back to ya! Now die!!" The man pulled a knife from its sheath at his hip, jumping forward in an attempt to surprise the boy.

Side stepping the pathetic farce of an attack, a quick elbow drop to the instigator's forehead made sure that he was out for the count.

Quickly pulling the scroll from the man's unconscious body, Naruto looked up at the remaining villager. The man, had, in his fright, dropped the walkie talkie and stepped back against the wall. Paralyzed with fear, he slumped to the ground, his back resting against the wall.

Turning from the alley, Naruto slung the jutsu scroll on to his back before continuing his flight.

**

* * *

**

TSK

* * *

Running for his life (literally), Naruto jumped over some barrels. Turning back, he kicked them at his pursuers. Stumbling over the obstacles, the villagers were hindered greatly, some even falling down, spluttering curses.

'_Where did they come from!? I just turned a corner, trying to get to the hospital and find sanctuary when they just popped out of no where!'_

Turning the corner of the block, Naruto's eyes rested on a lone cart. Diving under the cover, he prayed to what ever gods existed that they wouldn't find him. The other times when mobs had formed, Naruto was always found out and beaten…severely.

Naruto peeked through the wooden boards of the cart, waiting and watching to see if he would need to continue his flight. A small group of people were standing at the corner.

"Where'd he go?! I could have sworn that it was this way!"

"You're seeing things, again, man. He must have gone the other way! We'll find him!"

"Right! We always do. And when I get my hands on him, I'll…"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like he was safe, for the moment. The boy curled up under the giant cover, and fell in to a listless sleep.

**

* * *

**

**TSK**

* * *

Naruto was awoken by a slight bump, jarring him awake. _'Ugghh?'_ Rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes, he sat up. A second bump startled him, knocking him forward. By the third jolt, he was worried. What had happened while he was out? Hesitantly he lifted the cover and he peeked out the back of the moving cart. It was slowly making its way down a winding dirt path, surrounded on both sides by rows of trees. The dust cloud that was following the cart made it hard to see the horizon. 

Inching forward on his stomach, the boy slid out of the cart and rolled on to the ground. Quickly making a dash for the forest edge, he looked behind to see that the old man, who was leading the horse pulled cart, had never known that he was there.

Hiding in the under growth, Naruto waited till the distant sounds of the cart trudging down the road could no longer be heard. Crawling from his hiding space, he leapt in to the branches of the closest tree. "Ninja Hopping", as it was called in slang, was refreshing. Having lived in a hidden village his entire life, he had picked up a few habits and traits of the residing ninjas. While not as proficient as they, Naruto still enjoyed practicing. The feel of the pressure from the wind, the release from the living world… it was exhilarating. He jumped from one tree to the next, free of Konoha at last.

Breaking in to a grin, a real grin, not one of those masks he had hid behind, Naruto paused, leaning against the tree. The thought fully sinking in.

He…

Was…

**FREE!**

* * *

**T****S****K**

* * *

**AN**: For those of you who know AirGear, I'm not using anything other than the Air Trecks and Roads. That means that there will be no perverts! (Besides Jiraya, of course) 

Sorry if it seems rushed. This is my 2nd story after all...

Hmmm… I guess Naruto made off with an entire jutsu scroll… what could possibly be inside. (Please review!!)

He he! I went a little line happy. First time it's worked!

; P


	2. Initial Meetings

**The Sky King**

**By: Zephyire**

**Disclaimer**: The writer of this story does not own Naruto nor Air Gear or any of its characters. All characters in this story not from Naruto or Air Gear are original characters created by the writer, and in no way borrowed or stolen from anyone else, and similarity to persons real or fictional is purely coincidental and entirely unintentional.

**Chapter dedicated to**: The Monster Maker

**Note**: The dedication goes to reviewers (So if you want your name here, **review!**)

**Summary**: Having run away from Konoha, Naruto changes his dream. To fly. With help from Kyuubi, he'll find that with a little speed, it's possible. Having been shunned by villagers, he'll seek those like him, and found a new village. Themes from Air Gear.

* * *

"**YURA YURA to… yuganda sora e, kimi no moto e tonde yuke…"**

"**In these wavering skies, I will fly to you…"**

**Chapter 2: Initial Meetings

* * *

**

**Naruto POV: **

I had run for what seemed like hours. Jumping from tree to tree, the wind, the freedom, all around me. What more could I ask for? I was free of Konoha, that wretched village that had at one point been what I had called home.

I ran until my exhausted body could take no more. My limbs aching, I sat down, resting against a towering Oak. Tracing one finger down a protruding root, I gulped deep breaths of air. My hand touched dirt as the root retreated in to the ground, only to come back to the surface a foot away. A sudden pressure forced itself upon my eyes, and, though I fought it, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**TSK

* * *

**

Jolting awake, I stumbled forward slightly, kicking up water. Where could I be that there would be water? A sudden stench assaulted my nose. Disgusting. Placing one hand against the wall, I noticed for the first time that it was curved. I was standing in a relativly small pipe. The faint trickling of water echoed off the pipe's wall. A slight incline forced the steady stream of water down the pipe and into its dark depths. Bracing myself, I pushed up and forward. I was determined to get out, to leave these sewers behind.

Sloshing through the water, I slowly made progress. A single light could be seen ahead, guiding me. Despite the fact it was nearly burnt out, it still managed to illuminate its surroundings fairly well. Pulling myself from the pipe, I found myself standing on a balcony. I clutched the rail. I had entering a much larger pipe with an enormous flow of water. The rush of water thundered in the pipe. The cat walk that I stood on continued down the side of the pipe. Parallel to the walk way was a string of small, incandescent lights. I followed the lights to its end, each light blinking out as I passed. I got to the last light in the long strand. The small single dull light blinked out. Immediately, a string of lights arose along side a stairway. At the top was an arch way that must lead to another chamber. Taking the first step, I wondered where this path would lead.

Each light continued to blinked off as I passed them, the path behind me shrouded in darkness. Standing at the top of the stairwell, I took one last look at the rushing river before walking under the arch. The last light on the stair well flickered out.

Through the arch way was a barren room, besides a row of metal poles and the string of lights that ran the length of the room. The thunder of the river had slightly subsided, but was still audible. Several metal bars hung from the ceiling and were bolted to the floor. In the center was a small glass box. Inside was a scrap of paper with a single kanji on it. Stepping closer, I felt a sudden penetration of my mind. A wave of killing intent slashed across the room, violent in every aspect of its action. Frozen in my tracks, I watched as a large, furry, orange head pressed itself against the bars.

"**Hey, bastard. Let me out."**

Turning my head slightly, my eyes wandered over the kanji in the glass box. It read, '_SEAL_'. Gulping slightly, I took a step back, ready to run if necessary. The beast before me merely sighed.

"**You could be great, you know. You just have to use my power, let me out. You could do anything that you wanted. Destroy Konoha, become the best, rule the world. Every thing becomes so simple. Just listen to me. I can help. Let me out."**

Shaking my head slightly in response, I took another step back, away from the cage, toward the arch way. I wanted to leave.

"**You will let me out. You don't understand the power that you wield. The power of the demons. The power of the Nine Tailed Fox!" **With a roar, the fox jumped against the cage, causing the room to shake slightly and dust fell from the ceiling. The fox picked itself back up and began to pace, waiting for an answer.

Gathering my resolve, I took a step forward, an act of defiance. The fox growled slightly and stopped pacing. My knees were knocking and my voice trembled.

"Who the hell are you!!?"

The fox snarled slightly, before breaking into a laugh.

"**So you think that I have to answer to you!? You're just a kit! I am the Great Kyuubi! The most powerful demon lord! You have yet to earn my respect! Let me out now, and I will show you true power!"**

"Like hell I will! I'm leaving!"

I turned around and began my trek toward the arch way.

"**STOP!"** The fox yelled frantically. To himself he muttered, **"Trouble some…"**

I looked back over my shoulder at the grinning beast.

"**If I find you worthy, I will lend you some of my strength. However, in return, you must follow my instructions. While I truly have no control over you, I can, and will, influence your actions. I will live my ambitions through you. However, you must prove your worth. This will take time. I do not deal with fools."**

I nodded at the Fox. "How do I leave…?"

Snorting the beast replied, **"Close your eyes, and wake up."**

Suddenly I felt the same pressure as I did when I had fallen unconscious. My eye lids drooped and I found myself back inside my own body.

"**So, he is the chosen one. The one that is the closest to the sky. The one that will become... The Sky King."

* * *

**

**TSK

* * *

**

**3rd Person:**

Bolting from between the roots of the massive Oak, Naruto leapt to his feet. Sweat drenched his only jacket and shirt. Sliding the scroll back to its place on his shoulder, the orange boy ran up the tree, jumping from branch to branch. Finally, he got to the top. Peering over the shorter trees, he easily spotted a winding stream, not more than half a mile away. Jumping to the ground, he darted through the dense forest, making his way towards the river.

After several minutes of flat out running, Naruto arrived at the stream. Panting, trying to catch his breath, he gazed over the water. Several salmon were making their way up stream. Every once in a while, one would jump in to the air, before landing back in the water with a loud, wet smack.

Grinning mischievously, Naruto broke off a twig from a near by tree and slowly crept towards the water. Despite his best efforts, the fish constantly avoided his spear. On his seventh try, he finally caught one. Placing the stick in to the ground, with the fish wriggling in the air, he picked up another spear and went back to work.

Having caught a second and third fish, he gathered up some kindling, using dry under growth to start his fire.

Taking out his scroll, he untied its bindings and unrolled about a foot of the parchment. Tracing his finger down an inch or two, he stopped at a low level fire jutsu. Following the illustrations and writing, he placed his thumb against his middle finger. Channeling a small amount of chakra, trying to create a spark, he snapped his two fingers. Unfortunately, he lacked the proper control for such a technique, and fire suddenly sprang up and danced around his out stretched thumb. Despite its mild sting, Naruto thrust his entire hand forward into the dry kindling. It immediately caught fire, and he retracted his hand, stopping the flow of chakra at the same time. Running over to the river, he placed his slightly singed digit in the cool water.

Picking up his three spears, he placed them around the fire, propping them up with stones. The fish, which cooked nicely, were delicious.

* * *

**TSK

* * *

**

AN: Wow, that turned out to be slightly more serious than the usual chapter. I've got a basic outline for what I want to do with this story, so if you want a hint/ spoiler, just say so in a review. : P

If you were wondering, I imagined the larger pipe to be like a dam, or a huge rushing waterfall...with a catwalk on the side...yeah.

Also, I try to keep chapters short, so they will come out faster. That _and_ I can't, for the life of me, sit down and type out a 10k word document. It's just not in me…

I've got two nice 30 minute blocks to start writing out chapter 3 tomorrow! Expect it out before the end of the weekend!


	3. Doton: Tsuchi no Yoroi

**The Sky King**

**By: Zephyire

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: The writer of this story does not own Naruto nor Air Gear or any of its characters. All characters in this story not from Naruto or Air Gear are original characters created by the writer, and in no way stolen from anyone else, and similarity to persons real or fictional is purely coincidental and entirely unintentional.

**Note**: I took out the borrowed characters clause, as I need help finding new names, and personalities, for people. More details below.

**Summary**: Having run away from Konoha, Naruto changes his dream. To fly. With help from Kyuubi, he'll find that with a little speed, it's possible. Having been shunned by villagers, he'll seek those like him, and found a new village. Themes from Air Gear.

**Chapter dedicated to**: ninjagaiden119

**Note**: The dedication goes to reviewers (So if you want your name here, **review!**)

* * *

"**YURA YURA to… yuganda sora e, kimi no moto e tonde yuke…"**

"**In these wavering skies, I will fly to you…"**

**Chapter 3: Tsuchi no Yoroi

* * *

**

**3rd Person:**

Stretching his arms, Naruto yawned. The night before, he had fallen asleep, his stomach bloated with the filling fish.

Pushing himself to his feet, he picked up the scroll he had used as a pillow. Slinging it over his shoulder, he dusted himself off. Walking to the edge of the river, he bent to the water. Cupping his hands, he scooped up some of the clear, blue water and drank it. Standing back up, he looked down the stream. If you follow a river, you'll find a path. If you follow a path, you'll find a village.

Unbinding and unrolling the jutsu scroll, he stopped one a foot of the parchment was revealed. Two thirds down the page, he came across an interesting earth technique. Manipulating his fingers into the seven required seals, he yelled out,

"Doton: Tsuchi no Yoroi!"

Tendrils of mud began to snake up Naruto's sandals and towards his arms. Four elongated bracers formed on his arms and ankles. Slowly, they began to harden. The newly created weights were only 10 ounces.

"Huh? What went wrong? Why didn't it work?"

He looked back over the scroll. The mud had formed bracers, they had hardened, but they hadn't become adequate training weights.

"**Kit…the third seal…its Tora, as in tiger. Not Tori, the bird. You messed it up. Do it again!"**

Though startled by the abruptness of the Kitsune's voice, Naruto never the less formed the Gen Jutsu Cancel Seal and shouted "Kai!"

The mud fell from his arms and legs. Manipulating his fingers, he formed the seals again, replacing the previous Tora seal with Tori. This time, the mud threw itself violently onto the young boy. Stumbling backwards, he noted that the mud was clinging to his arms legs and chest, giving him a new skin that looked like he'd had a good tan. He lowered his hands slowly to his sides.

A sudden charge of chakra surged from the mud on his chest and spider webbed to the rest of his body.

Parts of his new armor lit up with red and blue flashes of light. The blinding explosions of color forced his eyes shut, lest he be blinded. An intricate seal began to appear on his new armor's chest plate, swirling violently as the reds and blues clashed. The flashes of light suddenly winked out, vanishing as quickly as they had appeared.

Naruto opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he was lying on the ground. Pushing himself to his feet, he felt quite a bit heavier.

"Oy! Bastard Fox! What the hell did you do?!"

With a violent swirl of red chakra, he appeared to Naruto's inner eye.

"**Baka! _You_ put to much chakra in that jutsu! Its weight would have crushed you…and me! As it is, I had to force your chakra to "battle" mine, to burn away the excess force. The energy had to be converted to heat and light."**

Naruto surveyed the area. He was standing in a small crater. All around, the grass was singed and a few trees had been knocked over. The silence, caused by the absence of animals, was deafening.

"I did that…?" Naruto trembled slightly.

"**Partly, most of it was my chakra trying to force yours back into your body. On the plus side, however, the jutsu will constantly monitor your chakra reserves and adjust the weight of the armor as necessary. Not a usual side effect, but not unheard of. Frankly, you're lucky that you aren't dead."**

"Well, I just…"

"**Didn't think." The fox said, finishing Naruto's sentence. "Baka! You have neither the knowledge, nor the control, to be using what lies within that scroll. For now, I forbid you to even touch it!"**

"What!? Then how will I…?"

"**I will teach you."**

Naruto stared dumbly ahead. "Why?"

The Fox looked thoughtful. **"I suppose,"** he began, **"that I am bored."**

Naruto face vaulted and a large sweat drop rolled down the back of his head.

"**That, _and_ this world needs change, a new dimension. One that will shake the peoples' reality. My own attempt was halted in Konohagakure, but that is the past, as my way failed."**

Naruto had picked himself off the ground during Kyuubi's speech.

"So, what do I do now, oh great Kitsune- Sensei?" Naruto said, his voice laden with sarcasm.

"**First, call me Kyuubi Sama."**

Naruto snorted, earning a disapproving glare from the demon.

"**Kitsune- sensei will work too. Second, which do you value most? Tai jutsu, the techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities, executed by accessing the user's stamina directly. Nin jutsu, pretty much any technique that uses chakra, which relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. Or Gen jutsu, the techniques that use the chakra in the victim's nervous system to create illusions?"**

"I think... Tai jutsu. I don't know many Nin jutsus and only the henge Gen jutsu."

"**True, but the reason falls to your poor chakra control. Next; which is more important to you: strength or speed?"**

"On one hand, strength is power. On the other, it's never helped me before. Speed and stealth allowed my escape of Konoha, so, I guess agility would be my answer."

"**Spoken like a true Kitsune."**

Naruto glared at the chakra embodiment of the demon. "You spoke of 'your' way. Mind elaborating?"

"**Power. A major factor was power…" **Kyuubi drifted off, looking away from Naruto. **"Enough! It matters not."**

"But!"

"**No! I will guide you, kit, but only as long as you have my respect. Now, I must plan."** The demon vanished in a swirl of red chakra.

Naruto blanked out for a second, before finding himself back in his own body, looking out at the world. He was having a slightly harder time moving. Naruto cursed his quick regenerative skills. At this rate, the jutsu would regulate too fast and it would become too heavy. It would be best to get moving and keep his mind off of it. Jumping into the trees, he began to Ninja Hop. With every bounce, he seemed to become heavier.

Desperate to lessen the load, he pumped some chakra to his hands and feet. Readying himself for the next Hop, he found himself glued to the branch by his feet. Trying to pull his leg from the branch, he placed his right hand on his leg, and the other on the tree, for leverage. A sinking feeling entered his stomach as he tried to remove his hand from the tree. It was stuck. Beginning to panic, he shut off the circulating chakra and fell through several branches, which broke his fall some what, before he grabbed another branch with a chakra laced grip. Sticking, he pulled himself back to his feet.

Smiling slightly to himself, he realized, _'This could help my chakra control'_. Jumping to the next tree, he pumped chakra through his body, landed with a thud, stuck, and released the chakra, before repeating the process.

**

* * *

TSK

* * *

**

**Naruto POV:**

I'd proceeded in a similar manner for an excruciating hour and a half of self inflicted chakra control jumping. My legs hurt like hell from the constant chakra flow, and when I'd remembered that this training would also increase my chakra reserves, I had wanted to rip out my hair and scream.

At one point, I'd caught a rabbit and to Kyuubi- "sensei's" disgust, had wanted to cook it before I ate. Using the same fire jutsu as before, this time, with my slightly better control, I did it without setting my whole hand on fire. It seemed easier to call on chakra after using it all day and having nearly exhausted my entire reserves.

Taking my single kunai, I peeled the skin off the animal and noted that it still needed to be cooked some more. Thinking back, the reason I even had a kunai was because I "borrowed" it from one of the drunken ninjas that had wandered down the alley I'd called home for several weeks while I had lived in Konoha.

It was actually pretty humorous. The man had hiccupped several times, gotten angry, tripped, and fell unconscious… in less the twenty seconds.

I'd walked over to him and checked his pulse. Noting he was still alive, I gathered my few possessions and took his wallet out of his pocket. He must have just gotten back from a mission had gotten drunk with his team. The bills he had were enough for me to survive for another couple weeks. I'd also taken his kunai pouch. I could sell it at a pawn shop. I ended up, however, keeping one of the steel instruments.

I heard a faint sizzling and quickly took the rabbit off the fire. Checking the meat, I began to chow down.

Hmmm… tastes like chicken.

* * *

**TSK**

* * *

It had been a few days after Kyuubi teme had yelled at me and since then, I'd gotten restless. I had to continue to pump chakra out of my body at a constant, slow rate, and was dealing with the slight one and a half pound average increase each day. Dusting off my jumpsuit, I took my kunai out of its pouch. Just because I gave up on Konoha, it didn't mean I gave up on becoming a ninja. Cutting a small circle into the bark of one of the trees, I threw the metallic weapon. It whistled through the air, and stuck about three inches off with a thud. Sighing, I ran to the tree, pulled the kunai out by its handle, and jumped ten feet away, ready to throw again. 

After about an hour of this training, I was hitting the mark two out of three times, and the miss was only off by less than an inch. Suddenly, a flock of crows burst from the trees behind me, 'caw'ing venomously. I dashed in to the undergrowth at the edge of the area just as a caravan of merchants entered the small clearing.

"Okay boys! We're camping out here to night!" One of the men yelled, clearly the leader.

A weary cheer echoed around the area as the majority of the men sat down on the ground, exhausted from the long march. I watched as two men began to set up tents while other groups were unloading food from one cart and wine, or water, (I couldn't tell which) from another. Sneaking around the clearing, I slowly crept closer to the men. Noting that a single tent had already been erected, I watched as the leader lifted its flap and entered behind several of his men.

As I moved from behind one tree to the next, I came across the path where the men had entered the clearing. Several crows lay dead, strewn across the forest floor. To the side of the path, a nest had fallen from a tree's branch. The chicks that had resided in the nest had been unable to fly, and had been killed by the fall.

Turning to continue my way to the leader's tent, I stopped as I heard a small, faint 'cheep'. I walked back toward the nest. Flipping it over, I found a young, baby bird, about two and a half inches long. It looked up at me, and I smiled. Picking up the bird, I placed him in a side pocket where he would stay warm. I promised to myself that I would feed him the next chance I got.

Ducking around several carts, I made my way toward the tent. Two barrels were set next to the tent, presumably filled with wine or beer for the leader and his subordinates. Hiding behind the kegs, I leaned against the canvas of the tent. Unable to hear what they were saying, I pulled out my kunai. Slicing a small slit- flap, I looked into the room.

"Ha ha! This is great! What a wonderful idea!"

"Takajin is the best! I never would have thought of this."

"Too true! Me neither."

Takajin lifted his hand in a call for silence. The leader rose to his feet.

"Having hit the second village, we have nearly doubled our supplies and stock. We will continue on! The next hit is a farming community south east of here. You know the drill. We sell out items to the people and make a profit. We'll wait until nightfall and then attack, kill any one who tries to resist. Take back the more valuable items and their crops. When we're done with this next hit, we'll have enough funds to be able to combat our Rival. We will beat Gato Corporations in the race to control Wave Country!"

The men cheered their leader on.

I backed away from the tent, scared that they could talk about killing so easily. I knew that it was part of being a ninja, but I will only kill as a last resort. For now, that is my nindo.

I backed away, anxious to be gone from the bandits. Stepping backwards, I bumped into one of the kegs of wine. The barrel tilted before falling against the tent, pushing the canvas down slightly.

"Who's there!?"

I took off away from the setting sun, determined to find the farming village before the bandits got to them.

One of the bandits jumped out of the tent, his sword held in front of him. Gripping it with both hands, he turned the corner to find that the keg must have been knocked over by some animal, or the wind. Laughing it off, he slid his sword back in to its scabbard and reentered the tent.

* * *

**TSK

* * *

**

**AN**: Okay! The chapter is finished! Or rather, I finally typed it up. : P

Yes, Crow- kun will be important later. And the sun sets in the west, so Naruto_ is_ going the correct way.

I've got the next chapter started, so it will be out in the next week. If I get reviews! (Nudge nudge wink wink) I was amazed to get ten reviews the first chapter, and only got one for the second : (

Else, this might have been out last week.

Also, I need some ideas for peoples' names/ personalities/ abilities. It says in the summary what Naruto plans to do. Thus, I need more people for this to work. I already have some great ideas for some people that you've most likely forgotten. Like Sasame. You remember her right? …Sigh… I guessed not : P

For those wondering, Doton: Tsuchi no Yoroi means: Earth Style: Mud Armor

Read, Review, Enjoy.


	4. The Migratory Bird

**The Sky King**

**By: Zephyire

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: The writer of this story does not own Naruto nor Air Gear or any of its characters. All characters in this story not from Naruto or Air Gear are original characters created by the writer, and in no way stolen from anyone else, and similarity to persons real or fictional is purely coincidental and entirely unintentional.

**Note**: I took out the borrowed characters clause, as I need help finding new names, and personalities, for people. More details below.

**Summary**: Having run away from Konoha, Naruto changes his dream. To fly. With help from Kyuubi, he'll find that with a little speed, it's possible. Having been shunned by villagers, he'll seek those like him, and found a new village. Themes from Air Gear.

**Chapter dedicated to**: Mobius8

**Note**: The dedication goes to reviewers (So if you want your name here, **review!**)

* * *

"**Karada juu fuu no wa shinzou ni!"**

**The wind blows from my heart throughout my body!**

**Chapter 4: The Migratory Bird

* * *

**

**Naruto POV:**

I ran through the jungle, Ninja Hopping from one tree to the next. Expelling chakra, I was able to both stick to the trees and propel myself forward. If I continued at my current speed, I should be able to reach the farmers slightly after sun rise.

A quiet "cheap" disrupted my thoughts. Jumping to the ground, I continued toward the community, on the look out for any berry bushes. Several minutes later, I was about to leap over some shrubs, when I noted that several were filled with black berries. Stopping, I picked several from the bush.

Pulling the chick, which still had no name, out of the warm pocket I had kept him in, I showed him the berries that were cupped in my left hand. Ignoring the food, he hopped from my hand and onto my jacket. He was clawing his way up my chest. I looked down at him. With a quick jab, he had pecked me between the eyes on the bridge of my nose. Startled, I stumbled back. I growled as I heard Kyuubi's voice say distinctly, "**Now you know what I have to put up with.**"

"Gah! Bastard bird!" I grabbed the chick off of my chest. Plopping the baby crow on top of my head, I smirked. "Let's see you get down from there! Ha!"

The bird in question just stood up and circled twice before nesting down in my hair. Apparently, it was both warmer and more spacious than my pocket. And, he must have liked the view.

Grumbling to myself about damn ungrateful poultry, I continued toward the east, jumping back into the trees. Ninja Hopping was much faster through the air than running on the ground.

**

* * *

**

TSK

* * *

When I finally exited the forest, I was at the edge of a small cliff. I looked down at a wide, open range of rice and other crops. The sun, as I had predicted, was just rising. Below, I could see many people leaving a small village of fifty or sixty houses to go to work in the fields. I quickly made my way down, scaling the cliff face with chakra enhanced feet.

Landing at the base, I was about two hundred yards away from the farmers. I ran toward the group, who were beginning to disperse. Stopping in front of the majority of the farmers, I waved my hands over my head, trying to get their attention. I got it.

"Oy! Gaki! Get out of the way." One of the farmers had stepped forward, and was leaning on his sickle.

"You've got to listen to me! There's a group of bandits coming this way! They're pretending to be merchants and they…"

"Brat. Listen. This is a small community of farmers who don't have much money. We're just trying to make a living. We just want to be left alone."

"But…"

"No buts. Thanks for the warning, but we can defend our selves. Now, get out of here."

Sighing, I got out of their way. They continued down the branching paths, each going to his own plot of land.

Turning, I ran toward the village. Surely, I thought, there must be some one who will believe me.

Stepping foot in to the town made me notice something. While there were fifty or sixty some houses standing, twice as many were burned down. Even if the bandits attacked this community, they wouldn't make much. There simply weren't enough people.

Suddenly, I felt an arm resting on my shoulder. Looking backwards, I was face to face with an older woman.

"Ah! Ba- chan! Don't scare me like that!"

"Harrumph. No respect for your elders. But I like you." The old lady smiled slightly. "You may have noticed, but we were attacked about a month ago by a pair of ninjas. They didn't belong to a village, and were working as mercenaries. We were able to take one of them down, but they had, unfortunately, set fires at random intervals around the town. They murdered countless innocents. In the end, the ninja that survived was surrounded by a second group, this one made up of samurai. They battled, and several samurai were slain, but the ninja was killed.

"When we finally put out the fires, seventy people were dead, and twenty some were lost in the rubble. We found most of them alive and were able to dig them out. Four were killed by falling debris." The old woman pointed to one burned down house.

"That's where two young children lived. Don't know where the parents are or if they were even alive. The older child was twenty three. Worked in the fields. Nice boy. Died protecting his sister when their house collapsed. She's still alive though. Buried in the rubble for two days. Had to amputate her foot. Nasty, really. But I ramble. Was there some thing you wanted, child?"

The old lady looked at me expectedly.

"Oh yeah! There's a group of bandits that are coming this way, pretending to be merchants. They want to attack you!"

"I much doubt that. You see, there's not much left for them to take. I suppose that I'll let the council know for you. As it is, you may stay here for how ever long you need. May I ask; where are your parents and where do you live?"

"I never had any." I wasn't about to reveal the entirety of my past to a stranger, so I didn't tell her where I lived.

"I see. Most unfortunate. You should go see Risami; she can help you get settled until you leave. Five houses down, to the left. I'm sorry that I can't offer a place for you to live, but we just don't have the resources right now."

"I understand. I'll leave after I'm sure that the bandits won't be a problem."

"Thank you for the warning."

Making my way to the house that ba- chan had indicated, I stepped up to the door. Having knocking several times, I waited for a response. An older lady opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"'Ello. What can I do you for?"

"Er…I'm looking for, Risami. Do you know her?"

" Aye, that's me."

"Um… ba- chan," I pointed down the street at the woman. She had sat down in a rocking chair and was watching the sun rise.

"Kaede?"

"Yeah. She told me to come here and I could get a room for a bit. I won't be long. One or two weeks at the most."

"'Sigh' Alright come in. Rent's ten yen a day for room. Sorry, but I don't serve food. You'll have to get that your self. This way."

Risami walked into a small living room. She pointed up ahead to what appeared to be a kitchen. To the left was a staircase. To the right was a washing machine and dryer. "Your rooms upstairs, first door on the right. Don't you dare go into any other room. I live with my niece. If I find that you disturb her in her room, I'll get you kicked out of the village. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. And thank you."

Risami smiled. "If you need any help, just ask. I don't have much, but it's enough to get by. Oh! I almost forgot! We don't have a bath or shower, so you'll have to use the communal baths. It's down the street, you'll see it."

"Uh, what is today's date?"

"October fifteenth. Why?"

"I turned seven five days ago." '_That would also explain why I was attacked. It's the same day as Kyuubi- sensei attacked Konohakagure._'

"Congratulations. But aren't you a bit young to be traveling alone?"

"I've always been alone."

"Oh…"

"**Oy, kit!"**

"Thank you, I'm going to get a breath of fresh air." I nodded toward Risami before leaving the house.

"What is it, sensei?"

"**I've decided a short training schedule for you. First up, chakra control."**

-Groan-

"**Bah! Go over to that tree, lace your foot with chakra, and climb to the top without using your hands. GO!**"

Complying with the fox's orders, I made my way to a solitary tree behind Risami's house. Pumping chakra down my foot, I took a running jump and landed on the bark of the tree. I stood sideways for a moment before trying my luck at moving against gravity. I made it half way up before I began to slip. Panicking, I accidentally sent a spike of chakra, blasting my self from the tree. I landed with a thud and an -ooff- and made a small impact against the ground. Sighing, I got back up, ready to try again. After several more tries, I succeeded.

Sitting down on the top most branch that would hold my weight, I looked down at a young ten year old girl. When she noticed my stare, she quickly hobbled back into the house. Strange.

"Hey Kyuu! I finished the tree exercise. What's next?"

"Ugh. I was taking a nap. And don't call me Kyuu, it sounds like I'm a chibi. Fine. Next, try a similar chakra control exercise. Lets go to those communal baths that one woman was talking about."

"You mean Risami?"

"What ever."

**

* * *

**

TSK

* * *

"Oy, Fox! We're there. What now?"

"This time, you still have to pump chakra to your feet. How ever, you have to be standing _on_ the water."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, get to it."

-Grumble-

**

* * *

**

TSK

* * *

After many attempts, which spanned the entire day, I had finally mastered the water walking technique. Of course, my chakra reserves were exhausted and I was beat. Releasing the chakra that was with in my feet, and plunged into the warm water. After a long soak, I got my clothes and gear; I was ready to find some grub. Making my way down the street, I stopped in front of a ramen stand.

It was packed. Apparently, it was the only restaurant that was either open, or still standing, at this time of day.

"Hey, chibi! What do you want?"

"I'm not short! Uh…Miso please. Extra large!"

The server wrote down the order and posted it on a close line. From the kitchen, the chef yelled, "One extra large Miso Ramen coming up!"

The server looked around the room. No new patrons had entered, so he decided to take a short break. "Hey, kid. Sorry about the chibi comment. Name's Kayato. You're not from around here, huh?"

"No, but I'll be staying with Risami for a week or two."

"I see." A large bowl was placed on the counter by the chef who went back into the kitchen. "One moment." Kayato went over to the counter, picked up the bowl, and came back to my table. "First one's on the house, okay?"

"Thanks!"

"Oh, say hi to Risami and Simca. I just hope that she's doing better now."

I watched as Kayato went back to behind the counter, wondering what he meant. Shrugging, I began to eat.

**

* * *

**

TSK

* * *

When I got back to Risami's house, I opened the door to see both Risami and the young girl who had been watching me earlier. She was missing her right foot. They were sitting down at the table, eating some sort of stew. The girl had finished her meal and had passed her bowl and spoon back to Risami. When she noticed that I was in the room, she squeaked and hobbled quickly to the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse my niece. She's gone through a traumatizing event and hasn't talked since it happened. She lost her brother, and now I'm the only one she has left."

"I see. Sorry."

"What's done is done. Thank you for your concern. She and her brother always had wanted to _be_ some thing in this world. I guess that's not going to happen. Her dream now is to live as normally as possible. Unfortunately, no one wants to be around her any more."

"Um. She seems nice."

"Simca is, or was, the nicest person you'd ever met. She needs a friend."

"I understand." I paused. "I'm going to turn in. Good night."

Risami just waved her hand in my direction. "Good night."

As I was going upstairs, Kyuubi interrupted my thoughts of the day.  
**"Kit, I've got an idea that will help both you, and the girl."**

"Who? Simca? How?"

"**Well, first you're going to need…"**

**

* * *

**

TSK

* * *

**AN**: HEHEHE! What could help them both? …It's not very hard to figure out, unless you haven't read Air Gear. I already have the next chapter planned out. It's going to be great!

I still need some ideas for peoples' names/ personalities/ abilities.

The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to get out the next chapter.

Read, Review, Enjoy!


End file.
